


Fast And Furious Choices

by SamsLady



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsLady/pseuds/SamsLady
Summary: Not everything in life is what it appears to be. The entire family thinks that Gisele died in the plane crash and that their troubles with Shaw are over for good. At least until the day their worlds all collide and turn upside down. Now everyone has to deal with the consequences.





	

Main Characters: Gisele Harabo, Han Lue, Deckard Shaw, Amanda Shaw (OC), Sean Boswell

 

Minor Characters: Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz, Mia O'Connor, Brian O'Connor, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Luke Hobbs, Mr. Nobody

 

Rating: PG-13 If there is something in a later chapter needs a stronger rating than that, I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

 

Warnings: There will be a lot of violence in this story – and probably some sex. I'll post a warning before any chapter with graphic violence or sex.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters. I'm just having fun putting them into a story that has come to my mind. I do, however, own the character of Amanda Shaw. She is an original character that I made up for the fandom.

 

CHAPTER 1 - A Devastating Loss (1, 134)

 

"I got you."

 

Gisele starts to smile up at Han in response to his statement, a private joke the two of them share, until she notices movement over his shoulder. She sees the man who had grabbed her out of the passenger seat of Han’s car heading for his back and reacts quickly. She gives Han’s hand and arm, the only part of him that she is able to reach as she dangles from his grip off the side of the car, a squeeze before letting go of him. As she falls back into the darkness, away from the car with the ground rushing up toward her, she pulls her gun from the waistband of her jeans and fires two shots. The shots hit their mark and knock the man away from Han.

 

Han screams, "No!" as Gisele falls back away from him. He stares with horror into the space where she disappeared, not seeing any sign of her, knowing the plane and cars were going too fast for him to be able to see anything. He turns toward the man Gisele had shot and begins to punch him. Coming up for air for a few moments, he looks at the turbine engine and then back at the man. He grabs the man by an arm and leg and throws him through the air and into the engine.

 

As the plane starts to fall, Han scrambles across the hood of the car and just manages to slide back inside behind the wheel as the other car crashes and his starts to bounce as it lands on the ground. He manages to punch the gas pedal and spin the wheel just enough to keep the car from flipping, trying to put as much distance between himself and the crashing airplane as possible. As the plane explodes behind him, he slams on the brakes and brings the car to a screeching halt beside the other two cars.

 

"Dom!" Letty shouts as she jumps out of the jeep Tej is driving. She stares, a look of horror on her face, as the flames engulf the plane. She lets out a relieved yell and rushes forward as she spots Dom walking toward them.

 

Mia looks over at Han, noticing the hollow look in his eyes. She glances back at Brian, pulling away from the hug he has enveloped her in. "Where's Gisele?" she whispers, walking toward Han. She glances into the car and sees it was empty. "Where's Gisele?" she asks again.

 

Brian doesn't say a word as he walks over and wraps his arms around Han, holding the other man as he breaks down. He nods as Mia wraps her arms around both of them. After a few minutes, he leads Han over to where the others are standing.

 

"Name your price," Hobbs says as he takes the briefcase from Dom.

 

"Thirteen seventy-two," Dom answers immediately. He motions for the others to get back into the cars, pulling Han with him into the back of Brian's and Mia's. "Let's go," he says. "We want a real flight outta here."

 

A couple of hours later, Han lays his head back and closes his eyes as he sits between Mia and Tej on the flight back to the United States. He shakes his head when a stewardess asks if he wants anything, for the first time not even wanting a bag of chips or some other snack food to keep his hands busy. Time passes by in a blur for him as the seven of them arrive in Los Angeles and drive home to Dom's place. Before he realizes it, he's sitting on the back steps drinking a beer while watching Romeo and Tej jibing each other over the barbecue grill.

 

"You're really gonna do this? Tokyo?" Roman asks, turning his attention toward Han.

 

Han shrugs his shoulders. "It's just something I have to do."

 

"You know we got your back," Tej responds as Roman nods his agreement. "Whatever you need."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Deckard starts making his way up the runway with his daughter, Amanda, following the path of the wreckage. He pays no attention to either one of the female bodies he sees, knowing there is nothing they can do to help them. Their bodies are too damaged. If they are not dead already, they soon will be. Moving further toward the inferno ahead, he stops when his gaze falls on another body.

 

This one is different from the first two. It is a man's body.

 

Amanda gets to the third body first, kneeling down onto the asphalt and rolling it over after checking and finding no pulse. Her eyes widen, and she stares up at her father as he approaches. "It's Uncle Owen," she whispers. Her eyes narrow. "They killed him!"

 

Deckard stares down at his brother's body, his face expressionless. "And they will pay for it," he states. "We will make sure of that." He moves to lift his brother's body and then stops. A noise a few feet away from them catches his attention, and he moves toward it instead.

 

Gisele groans softly, barely conscious. She's laying mostly on her left side, her clothes ripped and stained with her blood.

 

Deckard pulls his cell phone from his pocket and punches a button, putting the phone to his ear. "We need transport for two. One dead. One critical. Now." He hangs up and kneels down next to the woman, not knowing who she is, as her eyes flutter open. "Don't worry," he says to her. "We're going to take real good care of you."

 

Gisele opens her mouth as if to say something, but she is too weak. She passes out moments later.

 

Amanda frowns as she joins her father. "What the hell are we going to do with her? She's got to be one of them." She kicks at the woman's foot, jostling her leg. She doesn't bother to look up as she hears vehicles approaching, knowing they were people who work for her father.

 

"We're going to do just what I said we're going to do," Deckard answers. "We're going to take care of her. We're going to nurse her back to health and get her to trust us. Then we're going to use her to crush the ones responsible for this. They must think she's dead. That's the only explanation for them leaving her behind." His look is dark as he moves back for his men to load the woman onto a stretcher. "They'll soon find out they've made the worst mistake of their lives."


End file.
